


Dinner Dates and Ruined Chicken

by SpitFire20



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 16:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20855093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpitFire20/pseuds/SpitFire20
Summary: Sometimes cooking doesn't go the way it should. That doesn't have to ruin the date though. Smoke is in the air, but does that smell like love too?





	Dinner Dates and Ruined Chicken

Alex sighed, throwing the small kitchen towel onto the floor as she stared at the burnt chicken in front of her. It smelled like smoke. Looked charred and black, definitely didn’t look like the lemon chicken from the picture on the internet. Nothing but black, smoky meat surrounded by non-appetizing vegetables.  


Not to mention the smoke that now covered the small kitchen of her apartment.  


So she did the one thing she thought of. She called Kara.  


“Hey, sis, you okay?” she asked as she picked up the phone.  


“I’m screwed,” Alex said, distress in her voice. “I burnt it.”  


“Burnt what?”  


“The chicken, Kara!”  


Kara chuckled. “Alex, what chicken? What are you – where are you?”  


“My apartment, Kara, keep up! This is a disaster!”  


“Why?” Is Maggie coming or something?”  


Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. “Kara, I have a date. Yes, now can you help me? I burnt the chicken, I don’t have a backup plan, and Maggie will be here in fifteen minutes.”  


“She doesn’t care about the food, Alex. It’s Maggie, come on. It’s not like it’s your first date.”  


Alex dropped her head. “I’m literally a failure.”  


“Okay, please stop acting like a drama queen. You’re a DEO agent for Roa’s sakes,” Kara stated. “Maggie knows that you can’t cook, Lord you can barely make a cup of coffee. What happened to Chinese take-out or ordering pizza?”  


Alex scoffed, glaring at the counter instead of her sister through the phone. “It’s called romance, Kara. You’d think Supergirl could at least see that.”  


“I’m just saying that Maggie wouldn’t expect you to try to go through all of this.”  


“Which is why I tried!” Alex said with exasperation. “I wanted to surprise her. Do something other than pizza or pool at the bar or talking about murders and aliens.”  


“But that’s like your entire life. There’s nothing wrong with that.”  


“Kara, you’re not helping.”  


“Want me to fly some food to your place really quick then? Would that help?”  


“Could you?” Alex perked up. “Maybe–”  


Suddenly the doorknob started turning and Maggie burst through, looking tired and in her uniform. She stopped in her tracks as the door swung open, looking around Alex’s apartment with wide eyes.  


Alex gulped. “Hey, Mags,” she said with some fake enthusiasm. Kara was talking through the phone and she quickly hung up and dropped the phone on the counter, moving to stand in front of the burnt chicken. “Um, you’re… you’re early. I thought we said 7?”  


“I couldn’t wait,” Maggie said with a shrug but looked at Alex curiously. “And apparently, you couldn’t cook. Or you started smoking and didn’t tell me.”  


Alex sighed. “Which is worse?”  


“Smoking, I know you can’t cook, Danvers.” She chuckled, stepping forward and kissing Alex softly on the cheek before looking over her shoulder. “And I was right. Is that chicken or coal?’  


“Hey,” Alex shoved her lightly, glaring as Maggie laughed. “Don’t be rude.”  


“What were you even trying to make?” Maggie asked, grabbing Alex’s hands and pulling her into a hug.  


Alex leaned in, dropping her head to Maggie’s shoulder. She spoke into the brunette’s neck when she said, “Lemon chicken. Your favorite.”  


“It is. When it’s actually cooked right.”  


“Maggie,” Alex groaned.  


The shorter detective pulled back and intertwined her hands with Alex’s. “It’s a joke, babe. I’m sure that chicken didn’t die for nothing. It lived a full life.”  


Alex yanked her hands away and crossed her arms. “God, you’re such a jerk.”  


Maggie chuckled, kissing Alex on the cheek and watching at the red head smiled, despite her frustration. “And I love you and you love me regardless of your cooking or my joking. You know why?”  


“Why?”  


Maggie pulled out her phone. “Because there are still delivery places for this kind of situation.”  


Alex scoffed. “Kara even suggested to fly us something.”  


“Well, she may be right for once.” Maggie started scrolling through the phone. “So are we thinking Chinese, Pizza, Thia food, Korean BBQ, Zaxby’s, there’s–”  


“I feel useless,” Alex complained, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms. “This was supposed to be special.”  


“Every night with you is special.”  


“Not like ‘cooking dinner and having candles and being romantic special and showing you how much I love you special’. It’s just–” She dropped her arms to her side with dramatics. “God, am I being ridiculous?”  


“A little bit,” Maggie said with a laugh, crossing her arms and smiling at her girlfriend. Alex blushed at the attention. “You know I’m not into that hugely romantic stuff.”  


“I know,” Alex said dramatically, “Please don’t remind me of that disaster that our first valentine’s day was. I was a little impulsive.”  


“The two days later wasn’t that bad,” Maggie said sensually, stepping up and wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. Alex smiled lightly at the thought. “If I remember correctly, that late Valentine’s jester was something that we both enjoyed.” Maggie kissed Alex’s cheek lightly, dancing her lips across to her other cheek. “And no matter how much I said that I don’t care about the romantic jesters, I appreciate the love I have for you and I want to show you exactly how much I love you.” She kissed Alex lightly, smiling into it and Alex felt her heart race. “And I want to show you that right now.”  


“Right now?” Alex said with a low voice in her throat. “With the smell of burnt chicken in the air?”  
Maggie chuckled lightly and grabbed Alex’s hands, pulling her up the set of short steps to the bed. “I think a few romantic candles can take care of that.”  


“Never thought you’d say romantic and candles in the same sentence.” Alex smirked, leaning in as Maggie pressed their lips together.  


“Never thought I’d love someone as much as this.”  


And she wasn’t afraid to show Alex either.

**Author's Note:**

> Real short. Cute idea I had before the new season starts because I miss Maggie being in the show. Let me know what you think!


End file.
